Muñeco robado
by Zeny
Summary: Naruto tiene algo que no es suyo. /Team 7!/


○ↄ ↄ○

 **Muñeco Robado**

○ↄ ↄ○

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaración: Toma lugar antes de la saga del País de la Ola.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

○ↄ ↄ○

Si no hallaba un buen lugar para esconderlo, estaría muerto.

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que su poco pensada travesura le fuera a traer consecuencias tan nefastas. Que ese objeto, que a ojos de los demás algo insignificante, pero para él – y para la verdadera dueña – era valioso y algo digno de guardar con recelo.

Estaba perfectamente confeccionado. Una miniatura del real. Y no sabía por qué, pero en el momento que sus ojos lo divisaron sobre la mesa de noche de cierta chica que le gustaba "mucho", supo que tenía que tocarlo con sus propias manos. Examinarlo por todos los ángulos posibles y compararlo con la persona a la cual personificaba. Supo que tenía que ser suyo completamente. Tal vez por ese deseo inexplicable y aparentemente carente de sentido, no se había dado cuenta del terrible error que había cometido hasta que lo tuvo recostado en su cama, la pequeña figura sobre su almohada, encarándolo con sus artificiales ojos negros.

Había prácticamente pasado la tarde manoseándolo, sintiendo el blando y esponjoso interior. Era suave al tacto, y comprobaba que la dueña tenía un verdadero talento para ese tipo de manualidades.

Tenía el largo de su mano y unos cuántos centímetros más, la tela de las ropas prácticamente del mismo color que las del modelo, como si el artista de ese objeto hubiera arrancado la tela de la vestimenta. Aunque no solo captaba su aspecto; el sencillo gesto, los pequeños ojos, la línea que conformaba la boca, el espacio que era el rostro enmarcado en lo que sería ese cabello oscuro y lacio: Todo en su conjunto, aun siendo una simple y adorable imitación, retrataba la misma tranquilidad que veía en la cara del real. La calma, la aparente imperturbabilidad… Incluso el leve gesto de tristeza y soledad que a ojos de la mayoría pasaba desapercibido.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con el objeto de la discordia entre sus sábanas, una Sakura que probablemente se estaba preguntando dónde demonios se había ido su querido muñeco, y un Sasuke que permanecía ignorante a todo.

Por el momento.

○ↄ ↄ○

Le fue difícil mirar a la cara a su compañera de equipo al día siguiente. Se sentía algo culpable, y preocupado, porque Sakura también se estaba comportando algo extraña. No era muy bueno mintiendo, y cualquiera podría haber dicho que estaba ocultando algo.

No había manera de que Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke no notaran lo inexplicablemente callado que Naruto estada. Cuando el sensei del equipo dio las instrucciones de la misión, ni siquiera alzó el puño y danzó en señal de victoria al saber que haría pareja con la pelirosa. Tenían que encontrar todos los animales de una granja que se habían dispersado por una colina y el bosque después de un inesperado incendio.

Y no es que lo fueran a admitir, pero un Naruto tranquilo hacía de las misiones algo verdaderamente aburrido.

_Oye, Naruto.

_¿Q-qué, Sakura-chan?

_¿Te pasa algo? Estás algo extraño hoy.

_ ¡Oh, no, no! ¡Estoy bien, muy bien-tebayo! ¡Hahaha, cómo podría pasarme algo si no he hecho nada!? Hehe…heh… - con una sonrisa nerviosa, se volteó y continuó guiando a los corderos para después cerrar la cerca. Sentía la mirada inquisitiva de su compañera pelirosa quemándole la nuca. Sí que debía verse sospechoso. Decidió que tenía que arreglar las cosas de una manera u otra.

_ ¡Yoosh! Como hemos terminado, ¡vayamos al Ichiraku-tebayo!

De reojo vio a Sasuke, quien en ese momento también terminaba de asegurar las cercas de los restantes animales. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Naruto la apartó al instante. Recordó aquello que tenía debajo de la almohada y una ola de nerviosismo atacó su estómago. Casi había abrazado al muñeco en sueños. Si fuera cualquier otro muñeco, no le daría mucha relevancia.

¡Pero maldición! Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dado tanta importancia en primer lugar.

De cualquier forma, debía asegurarse por todos los medios de que nadie se enterara de que tenía dicho objeto en su posesión. Probablemente Sakura desistiría de buscarlo en un par de días y se resignaría a haberlo perdido. Al menos eso esperaba.

Las posibilidades, sin embargo, no estaban precisamente a su favor.

○ↄ ↄ○

_Bien, chicos. Hoy haremos algo atípico.

_¿Atípico? – preguntó con sospecha Sasuke.

_¿…Atípico? – dudó Sakura.

_¿Atípico? - …Naruto no sabía lo que significaba.

_Les tengo una misión especial. – anunció el sensei felizmente.

_¿Misión especial?

Kakashi-sensei estaba raro ese día. Se notaba menos…despreocupado. Normalmente a esa hora ya habría sacado su querido librillo y los hubiera despachado con un gesto de la mano a lo que sea que fuera la estúpida misión de clase D que tuvieran ese día, pero hoy la rutina había sufrido un cambio raro. El sensei se los había llevado a almorzar a un restaurante – ¡había pagado todo él mismo! – para después guiarlos hasta uno de los campos de entrenamientos y hacerlos sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Los miembros más jóvenes del equipo siete intercambiaban miradas de sospecha y extrañeza entre sí, sin tener idea de lo que le pasaba a su maestro.

_ Sí, una misión especial. Es especial porque será algo que harán de manera individual.

_¿Pero no era el trabajo en equipo lo más importante? – inquirió Naruto.

_Es cierto que el trabajo en equipo es importante, pero fortalecer vuestras habilidades individuales también lo es. Por eso hoy cada uno tendrá una misión diferente, y cuando la concluyan, vendrán inmediatamente a reportar-

_ ¡ _Yay_! ¡Finalmente podré demostrar mis increíbles habilidades ninjas-tebayo!

_ Haz silencio, usuratonkashi.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde "ese día en que había cometido cierta locura", por lo que su comportamiento había vuelto a la relativa normalidad. El Naruto ruidoso y chillón estaba de vuelta, y para los oídos de Sasuke y Sakura era un recordatorio doloroso.

_Oye, ¡no me mandes a callar-tebayo!

_ ¡Naruto, deja a Sasuke-kun en paz!

_ ¡Pero Sakura-chan! ¡Él es quien se metió conmigo primero!

_ ¡Eso es porque no te callas y dejas que Kakashi-sensei termine de hablar!

_ ¡Pero si ya terminó!

_ ¡Igual te callas!

_ ¡AAAUCh!

Para este punto Sasuke tenía un severo tic en el ojo – los dos habían estado gritando prácticamente en sus orejas - Sakura ya le había pegado al rubio en la cabeza, y Naruto se frotaba lo que en pocos minutos sería un notable chichón. El Uchiha se alisó su camiseta - pues Naruto la había arrugado con su puño – y volvió a encarar a Kakashi con los brazos cruzados.

_ Entonces, ¿Cuál es mi misión?

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio y contemplaron expectantes al peligris, una mezcla de excitación y nervios burbujeando en su interior.

○ↄ ↄ○

En opinión de Sasuke, de todos los lugares que su raro sensei podía seleccionar para poner numerosas trampas y esconder el supuesto objetivo de la misión, el amante de _Icha Icha Tactics_ tenía que escoger nada más y nada menos que el apartamento de Naruto.

El lugar donde vivía el _dobe_.

Aunque suponía que debía haber una razón para eso. Por muy desquiciadas que a veces pudieran ser las ideas de su sensei, la gran mayoría tenía un fin y algo que enseñarle para convertirse en un mejor ninja.

Pero dudaba mucho que aquello – saltarse y desactivar las trampas que Kakashi había puesto – fuera algo que lo ayudaría a volverse más fuerte.

Necesitaba poder, fuerza, entrenar sus habilidades de control de chakra y aprender nuevas y avanzadas técnicas. Era lo que tenía que hacer para alcanzar su ambición.

Sasuke caminó calmadamente por el apartamento, su cabeza moviéndose a derecha e izquierda mientras analizaba con detenimiento la descuidada estancia.

 _Ni siquiera limpia la mesa antes de salir. Qué desastre._

La mesa del pequeño apartamento estaba atestada con botes vacíos de ramen, un plato sucio y un cartón de leche que tenía pinta de haber caducado. Sasuke decidió no tocar nada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario para terminar con su misión. Se había dado cuenta que era parte del entrenamiento dejar ese lugar como si su presencia nunca lo hubiera invadido. El sigilo era un rasgo necesario en todo ninja.

 _No hace la cama, ni dobla la ropa…Hn, era de esperarse._

Había desactivado todas las trampas. Finalmente el apartamento de Naruto estaba "limpio" de shurikens y kunais escondidos, por lo que Sasuke procedió a buscar el "objetivo". Su sensei ni se había tomado la molestia de decirles "el qué", pero les había asegurado que estaba en el lugar que les había indicado y que la misión no estaría completa hasta que lo encontraran y se lo llevaran. Por suerte la pieza del rubio no era muy grande, así que no había muchos escondites disponibles. Imaginó que a Naruto y a Sakura les habían encargado algo parecido a lo que él estaba haciendo…

…Le había parecido curioso y algo gracioso el muñeco descocido de Kakashi que había colgado de una cuerda del techo; irritante y aburrido al mismo tiempo el papel con su nombre y un garabato que había pegado en la pared, pero _eso_ …

Eso no se lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años. No, espera. Nunca en su vida le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que Naruto – de todas las personas – tuviera algo como _eso_.

Una parte de su cabeza estaba en _shock_ , con la almohada recién alzada todavía en las manos, sus ojos cómicamente redondos y abiertos mientras contemplaban esa cosa…

 _¡¿Por qué Naruto tiene algo como_ _ **esto**_ _!?_

En su mente no dejaban de formarse interrogantes, exclamaciones y dudas. Sintió un aleteo extraño en su estómago, y casi no se dio cuenta cuando tragó saliva. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, porque, a diferencia del muñeco de Kakashi, el que lo representaba a ÉL estaba perfectamente cuidado. Ni un hilo fuera de su lugar, ni una arruga o doblez que deformara la figura de su pequeño yo. Y eso solo podía significar que Naruto cuidaba muy bien de ese muñeco.

Su cerebro no le permitía ir más allá con sus deducciones y conclusiones, pero su corazón de repente había empezado a latir más fuerte.

Hasta que un pensamiento le cayó como un balde de agua fría. _Por supuesto_. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota para pensar eso? No había manera de que el dobe tuviera algo como eso en esta ni en la otra vida. Si así fuera, sería uno que estaría colgando de una cuerda por el cuello, como el de Kakashi. Descocido y maltratado de tantas patadas y puñetazos inútiles.

Pero… ¿Por qué Kakashi le mandaría a buscar algo tan inútil como eso? Examinó el objeto desde todos los ángulos, con meticulosa mirada, cosa que solo le sirvió para darse cuenta de lo bien hecho que estaba. Tal vez…

…¿Podría ser que estuviera equivocado? Tal vez, después de todo, el objetivo de la misión no era el muñeco, sino otra cosa. Pero, ¿qué podría ser? ¡Maldito Kakashi excéntrico, por no especificar las cosas! ¡Eso solo se hacía más confuso a cada minuto!

Miró una vez más el muñeco en su mano. Una copia simplificada y minúscula de su rostro le devolvía la mirada, casi igual de confundida y triste que la suya.

○ↄ ↄ○

_ Como esperaba, has terminado primero, Sasuke.

_Hn. – el pelinegro le entregó un pequeño papel cuadricular con un complejo sello impreso en tinta negra. – Estaba adherido al interior de uno de los botes de ramen.

_Así es. – Kakashi asintió y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de Jounin – Mañana sabrás lo que hace esto. Por hoy puedes ir a descansar. – le dio una palmada en el hombro, y tras despedirse, desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Kakashi seguramente iría a ver cómo lo habían hecho los otros dos. Sakura o… _Naruto_ , uno de los dos había tenido que colarse en su casa, atravesar varias trampas, y encontrar el objetico de su misión. Aunque eso no le preocupaba mucho en el momento.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse en el horizonte bajo la mirada casi omnipresente de los anteriores Hokages. Una atrayente combinación de naranjas, rosados y azul violáceo bañaban el cielo, y la mano de Sasuke apretaba con fuerza contenida el muñeco a la misma vez que se mordía el labio.

Frustración e incertidumbre. Y el nombre de una persona que se repetía un montón de veces en su mente, rodeado se signos de interrogación y preguntas y dudas no muy sanas para su cuerpo, si es que esos vuelcos que sentía en el estómago no eran alguna indigestión.

○ↄ ↄ○

Oh, no…

_¡No, no, no, no!

¡Estaba MUERTO! ¡Lo iban a matar!

_ ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser-tebayo!

Tiró de sus rubios cabellos con desesperación, lanzando maldiciones en voz alta y gritando de impotencia al no saber qué demonios hacer. Claro, hasta que una de sus vecinas le hizo el _amable_ recordatorio de que no vivía solo en ese edificio de apartamentos. Entonces se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, el ceño profundamente fruncido, y observó el lugar en el antes había estado su tesoro secreto, como si fuera a aparecer mientras más intensa fuera su mirada. Después de taladrar por casi cinco minutos su colchón con sus azules ojos, su mente empezó a entrar en pánico.

_ ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado!? ¡Tenía que haberlo escondido mejor! ¡Era un ninja, por dios!

_ ¡AAHG!

Miró de un lado a otro con ojos inquietos y alocados, enterrando los dedos en su cráneo para al menos no arrancarse más pelos de su cuero cabelludo.

Estaba jodido.

Solo había tres posibilidades.

Posibilidad uno: Kakashi había encontrado su muñeco y lo había tomado para…Supuso que sería algún tipo de plan malvado que incluía la ingestión de verduras diariamente.

Posibilidad dos: Sakura lo había encontrado – si su misión había sido coger algo que Kakashi había puesto en la casa de Sakura sin que sus padres lo notaran a la vez que esquivaba kunais, estaba casi seguro que a sus otros dos compañeros les había tocado hacer algo parecido - y en su próximo encuentro con la pelirosa sería golpeado por la temperamental chica sin pizca misericordia.

Posibilidad _-que-espero-nunca-se-cumpla-tebayo–_ tres: Lo tenía Sasuke…

…

Sepultó su cabeza en la almohada al caer en el colchón como peso muerto.

_Espero que nunca amanezca-tebayo.

○ↄ ↄ○

Pero el mañana llegó a pesar de todo.

_¿Y ustedes qué tienen?

Había decidido al final de la noche que no importaba lo que sucediera, no iba a retroceder ni a mentir, y que enfrentaría cualquiera de las terribles posibilidades.

Por eso la actitud tan normal de Sakura lo descolocó un poco. Con el cuerpo rígido vio a Sasuke, que al parecer tenía mucho interés en los tablones del puente. Kakashi se retrasaba como era habitual y Naruto no veía la hora de largarse de ahí y abandonar la incómoda tensión que había en el ambiente.

_ Hehe, ¡no pasa nada, Sakura-chan! – nervioso, se rascó la nuca – Creo que no dormí muy bien-tebayo…

_Hn. – Sasuke no se molestó en dar una explicación, más concentrado en no mirar a cierta persona o controlar la temperatura de su cara.

Aun así, Sakura sabía que algo extraño pasaba. Porque Naruto no estaba intentando entablar conversación con ella, y Sasuke, normalmente inexpresivo, tenía ahora la mirada perdida en las aguas que pasaban bajo en puente; un leve sonrojo, tan hermoso como inusual dándole luz a la palidez cremosa de sus mejillas.

○ↄ ↄ○

 _Actúa como si nada. ¡Aah, demonios! ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¡Al menos debería hacer o decirme algo! ¡Ese bastardo!_

Como si el universo conspirara en su contra ese día, después de la lección que les impartió Kakashi sobre sellos y otras cosas, habían tomado una misión de rango D, que consistía en limpiar las hojas caídas del parque. Era simple y no les tomaría mucho tiempo. De hecho, les tomaría menos de lo que hubieran pensado en el inicio porque Naruto había tenido la genial idea de hacer varios de sus clones para acelerar el trabajo. Así, en menos de media hora tenía un gran montón de hojas secas acumuladas en unas de las esquinas del parque.

_ Bien, chicos, les dejo el resto a ustedes.

_ ¡¿QUÉ!?

La estupefacción fue unánime.

_Sakura y yo nos retiramos ya. – la chica no se veía muy de acuerdo con dejar a _su querido Sasuke-kun_ atrás – Debemos hacer un pequeño encargo a la señora de la tienda de dangos. Nos vemos~ - y mostrando su ojito feliz, se despidió con la mano. La pelirosa lo siguió algo reacia, no sin dejar de mirar unas diez veces atrás hasta que sus ojos ya no pudieron divisar a los chicos.

Chicos que actualmente estaban quietos en su lugar.

Naruto carraspeó.

_Hay que…terminar de…re-recoger las hojas-tebayo.

_...Hn.

Trataba por todos los medios de seguir evitando la oscura mirada de Sasuke. En silenciosa cooperación echaron las hojas muertas en los sacos y llevaron los rastrillos que habían usado al lugar donde había que guardarlos. De camino a sus apartamentos, los dos caminaban lado a lado sin emitir una palabra, hasta que llegaron al punto donde sus caminos se separaban.

Con algo de dificultad tragó saliva y se decidió a hablar. La cara le ardía, el estómago le hacía cosas raras y las palmas de sus manos estaban sudadas. Se detuvo y se puso delante del otro, cortándole el paso y por primera vez en toda la jornada, lo miró a los ojos.

_...¿Qué quieres, dobe? Apártate. – Sasuke no desvió sus ojos de los zafiros irises que observaban los suyos, oscuros como su cabello. Como los ojos y el cabello de tela del muñeco. Ese muñeco que le había hecho compañía en las noches y había, de forma inexplicable suavizado un poco el entumecido dolor de su soledad.

Pero…sus ojos se dieron cuenta de algo.

El muñeco era una réplica en miniatura casi perfecta, pero no poseía la vida que veía en esos ojos negros. O los reflejos azuleados de esos cabellos que estaba seguro eran más suaves de lo que aparentaban. Su muñeco no tenía la piel tan blanca, ni ese color en encendía las pálidas mejillas, ni unos labios rosados tan finos que pudieran perfilarse de variadas formas; desde una sonrisa ladeada hasta un puchero enfadado. Su muñeco, de hecho, estaba congelado en el tiempo, carecía de sangre y huesos y voz y de la calidez del ser humano real al que representaba.

Sí.

El Sasuke real era mucho, mucho mejor.

Extendió la mano con ímpetu.

_ ¡Devuélvemelo, teme!

Pero demonios, aun así quería su muñeco de vuelta.

○ↄ ↄ○

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tres años después, tras la reunión de los Kages**_

 _ **Konoha**_

_ ¡Ah! – la chica lo apuntó con su dedo índice en un gesto tan sorprendido como acusador - ¡Así que lo tenías tú, Naruto!

_Hehe… - el chico rubio se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado – Siento haberlo tomado sin permiso, Sakura-chan.

Por la forma en que lo había dicho, se notaba que no lo sentía mucho. Pero a la chica realmente no le importaba eso. Estaba más curiosa en oír la historia de por qué Naruto tenía su muñeco de Sasuke hecho a mano.

_ Lo has cuidado bien… - comentó observadora, y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva mientras sonreía.

Naruto tosió falsamente en su puño, y puso el muñeco tras su espalda, como si quisiera protegerlo del inevitable interrogatorio.

_Bueno…Es una larga historia-tebayo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

○ↄ ↄ○

 **Inspirado en el Ending** _ **Sayonara Memory**_


End file.
